Talk:Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Vol 3 Pics? Where are these pics located? PICS NAO! Here's a link to a link to the pics. Trust me, I nearly crapped myself. http://www.dothackers.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=6939. Enjoy. -Introitus Name in credits For the record, I've beat the game twice, and I distinctly remember his name being written as just Kite. I don't know where people are getting "Azure Flame Kite". - Biccy 00:49, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :This might be the default vs. your imported save's name... Dunno, though I'm pretty sure that it's Kite with the English subtitle "Azure Kite" in the Japanese version... If that name doesn't even appear once in the US version, though, we should insert "flame"... - Kuukai2 01:20, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should have clarified. It's just Kite in both the battle and the credits. I honestly don't remember "Azure Flame Kite" anywhere, and I beat the game again just the other day. Edit - Actually, the guy may be confusing it with "Azure Flame God". Combining the terms in his head. That's all I can think of. - Biccy 04:57, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::Erm, I should have clarified. You loaded in Quarantine data, right? If he didn't, that may account for the difference, since even though it's the default, "Kite" becomes hardcoded when you start a .hack save... - Kuukai2 06:07, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah,, I did convert from QUARANTINE. ... Dammn, now I think I wanna try without a converted game. Or is that possible now? :::::Might need to use a different card... I wouldn't worry too much, I just want to know what the default is... - Kuukai2 06:34, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::I believe the default is "Kite". Bulletcatcher :::::::EDIT: Wait, nevermind. I have no clue. I misunderstood "default", as I skimmed the chat. Bulletcatcher ::::::::His actual name is just "Kite", we only put the "Azure" part there to distinguish him from the original Kite. --CRtwenty 16:40, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I thought he was named "Azure Kite" in the Japanese version's credits? - Biccy 17:59, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::He is. As of Japanese Vol.2 I believe it works like this: Their Japanese in-game names are Kite, Orca, and Balmung. Their romanized names for the Arena and credits are Azure Kite, Azure Orca, and Azure Balmung. Their Japanese names in the credits are "Kite of the Azure Flame", etc. I think, I might double-check... - Kuukai2 21:52, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Ok, so after beating the game again I made sure to pay special attention for this, and it indeed is Kite in the credits. However for beating 'Azure Flame God' in the VR system you unlock a background entitled 'Azure Flame Kite,' which leads me to believe the person saw this and assumed that was his official name. --Phoenix 22:49, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::I checked the credits of my game two times his name was Azure Flame Kite maybe its just my game who knows not only that I seen it in the background selection screen in the desktop and thank you Phoenix for that finally at least some back up on this matter :::Did you convert save data from the original series?--OtakuD50 10:17, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::::No I didn't I never even touched that button this is my first .hack game and when I beat it it said Azure Flame Kite in the credits I'm sure of this because I just checked now :::::Did anybody use a converted save that was not named Kite? I'm interested to know if he's titled Kite in the credits or not, or to the name of your converted save. I still say that Azure Flame Kite is unlikely, unless the localization team likes to add words to extend names... Which we have seen with classes. And personally I don't feel like deleting my save and playing though again to check the validity of this. --Phoenix 16:20, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::then use a different memory card or something to that extent I keep checking the game it always comes up Azure Flame Kite all the time :::::::Oh gee, why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, maybe it was because I don't have another memory card. My reasons for wandering about converting w/ a different name is due to the fact that if it goes to the name of the converted character then it could be credited as AFK, also does anybody know if the credits are a .PSS file which would completely rule out the AFK name. --Phoenix 20:10, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::You keep checking it, eh? IIRC, the credits only play ONCE after you beat Azure Kite and unless you kept a save right before the battle against him, you shouldn't be able to see the Credits any time you want. I'll check the PSS file later but right now, I have other things to do. Kulaguy 21:48, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::::In fact I do keep a save file right before I face Azure Kite and everytime I have to beat him and his god form everytime just to make sure I am not hallucinating and dude take a chill pill I don't know you so how should I know you only have one? ::::::::::Wait, what are you saying after "god form..." I couldn't really understand anything after that. Anyways, how's about getting a screenshot of that part in the credits? Kulaguy 22:10, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::::It seems like this has been answered then. If you don't convert save file data, the default name is "Azure Flame Kite." Most people who DID convert data apparently got "Kite." Me, I got "Tsukasa" as the name in both the battle and the credits (you can do that if you name him Tsukasa in Infection). So I guess it's proven that the default name is Azure Flame Kite.--OtakuD50 22:08, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Huh. Strangely enough, the name of Kite on my savefile was "Tri-Edge," so when I saw that name in the credits, I thought that Tri-Edge was the default name which would be shown no matter what the imported name was, since that's what he is called during //Roots and Volume 1. So... Azure Flame Kite... Why am I not surprised at Bandai? *sweatdrop* ~ Ichida ::::::::FINALLY I have proof that his name is azure flame kite thank you otaku and I wish I could get a screenshot but alas no camera I can use and I was talking to phoenix who was freaking out a me :::::::::Wait. Kula, it's not suspicious, lots of people save before the final boss and lack the ability to screenshot, myself included. Still, how was this just proven, outside of handwaving? Don't we still have no evidence either way? - Kuukai2 20:28, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::It seems to be the best we have to go on. I could try doing a no-memory card speedrun (shyeah, that'll be successful...) and take a pic with a digicam, but that's the best I'd be able to do. -OtakuD50 :::::::::::::Otaku your my hero and if you do it I give you my full support ::::::::::::::I will continue to refer to him as Azure Kite. If it's really Azure Flame Kite, then you'll have to change the others to Azure Sky Balmung and Azure Sea Orca. *shrug* ~ Ichida http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/azureflamekite.jpg There (I told you it'd be crappy). Note though that in battle, the default name is "Kite," but "Azure Flame Kite" appears in the credits.--OtakuD50 08:02, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :And there we go. I guess the real question is if the other two will follow that ridiculous pattern... - Kuukai2 00:53, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::and let me add HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA thank you otaku thank you very much :::...and how do we know he simply didn't just start a new game in one of the R:1 games and name him Azure Flame Kite, then import into Rebirth? ~ Ichida ::::Does that even fit? - Kuukai2 01:32, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Wow, good point, XDD. I still intend to refer to him as Azure Kite. *shrug* Everyone'll still get the idea. I'm certainly not calling him Tri-Edge anymore. :P ~ Ichida :::::::well tough luck buddy the article has now been converted into Azure Flame Kite ::::::It's from Otaku, I don't think he'd jerk us around. --CRtwenty 18:20, 26 November 2006 (UTC)